villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glitchtrap
Glitchtrap is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchse, serving the main antagonist of the VR video game Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, a minor antagonist in it's DLC Curse of Dreadbear, and presumably the overarching antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. It is also speculated he will return in the upcoming 2020 game, directly or indirectly. He seems to be malicious software within the game that takes the form of an anthropomorphic rabbit and watches the player as they progress. He is speculated to be related to William Afton, if not, a literal incarnation. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Glitchtrap first appears near a doorway in the main hub after collecting one the cassette tapes hidden throughout the game. By finding more tapes, Glitchtrap will get closer to the player and become progressively more solid. The tapes imply that Glitchtrap first entered "Freddy Fazbear's Virtual Experience" after old animatronic programming (theorized to be the one of Springtrap) was scanned to create advanced AI systems. He began to greatly unnerve beta testers by watching them play, causing one of them to document what they knew about the abnormally in hopes another development team could find a way to eliminate it. She managed to hide her documented recordings within a protected part of the game's code; in a place where only beta testers would look. However, Glitchtrap then latched his programming onto the audio files as a way to prevent himself from being deleted. The female tester decided to fragment her recordings and scatter them in the form of tapes to protect the rest of the game from Glitchtrap. In her final recording, the beta tester tells the player of a very risky way to possibly purge Glitchtrap from the game. She reveals that Glitchtrap is capable of possessing the player, and they would need to activate a switch somewhere in front of the stage while their body is being merged with the rabbit. In the final level "Pizza Party", the player must navigate through maze using clues presumably left by Glitchtrap. They are lead backstage where Glitchtrap can be seen gesturing the player to follow him behind a curtain. Doing so will leave the player on the main hub's stage as Freddy Fazbear while the credits roll and Glitchtrap dances in the background. After collecting all the tapes, Glitchtrap will attempt to possess the player next time they start up their game. If they take too long following the last tape's instructions, Glitchtrap will successfully merge with them and the player will receive a game over. If the player follows the instructions correctly, they will be locked behind a steel door while Glitchtrap tells them to hush through a slot before disappearing. The player is then sent back to the main hub to find a glitching green Glitchtrap plush next to them. ''Curse of Dreadbear'' DLC In the October 29th Update, the player can cause a Easter Egg that makes Glitchtrap appear in the background next to the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 house, dancing. By use Vanessa's white Glitchtrap mask, while looking at the Glitchtrap plush revealed that he is trapped in his plush form, she tells him that she preparing everything that he has told her with no problems, no one suspected anything about their plans or that he's trapped in the plush, also she tells him that she made her mask for him, hoping that he likes it, and tells him that everything will be ready for the "Fun". Appearance Glitchtrap appears as a golden yellow anthropomorphic rabbit wearing two black buttons on his chest, a big purple bow-tie and a purple vest decorated with star patterns. Gallery ReassemblingTheVirus.jpeg|Glitchtrap beginning to reassemble itself after a tape has been collected. SolidSpringBonnie.png|Glitchtrap's solid form after all 16 tapes and 30 Faz-Coins are collected. VirusSaysHi.png|Glitchtrap in Pizza Party. PossessionAttempt.png|Glitchtrap attempts to merge with the player. LockedAway.png|Glitchtrap shushing the player in the Good Ending. Spring Bonnie & Susie .png|Spring Bonnie, the springlock suit Glitchtrap is based on and Susie/Chica in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Spring Bonnie & Golden Freddy .png|Spring Bonnie , the springlock suit that Glitchtrap's look is based on and Fredbear/Golden Freddy in Five Night's at Freddy's 3. Stuff3.gif|A Spring Bonnie suit used in Fredbear's Family Dinner. Trivia *It is clear that Glitchtrap is somewhat related to William Afton/Springtrap, being the digital manifestation of him or his soul due to his mannerisms and how he tries to lure the player. **This is even further supported when Glitchtrap (presumably) stuffs the player into a Freddy Fazbear suit. *Before his name was revealed in the game files, Glitchtrap was also referred to as Malhare and VRabbit by fans. **After the game's release, it was discovered that a boolean property in the game's files marking whether or not Glitchtrap has been defeated used the word "Glitchtrap". This seems to be conflicting with an unused file which instead refers to a shaking Springtrap model as "Glitchtrap". *One of the noises Glitchtrap makes is actually a slowed down portion of the female beta tester's first tape saying "Can you hear me? Hello." He makes these noises because he attached himself to the tapes. *There is a theory that the game itself is actually the afterlife, and that Glitchtrap needs the player's mortal body to return to the world of the living. This would confirm that Glitchtrap is, indeed, William Afton. *Similar to Lefty before Ultimate Custom Night, Glitchtrap's only voice line is a shush. *One of Glitchtrap's nicknames; Malhare, is a combination of malware (malicious software) and hare (a mammal resembling a rabbit). *Due to the nature of the Rabbit Mask easter egg in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC, it is heavily speculated that he will return as the main antagonist of a yet unnamed Five Nights at Freddy's game that is teased to be released in 2020. *The Glitchtrap suit was seemingly used by William to lure the children and kill them. This contradicts the theory which states that William used the Spring Bonnie animatronic suit, which thanks to the spring locks can be used as regular suit. The Glitchtrap suit seems to be just a regular mascot suit. *Strangely, Glitchtrap possess purple eyes, similar to Michael in the end of Sister Location. However, according to the model of Adventure Springbonnie from FNAF World, Springbonnie originally had green eyes. Navigation Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessor Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Genderless Category:Animals Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Fragmental Category:Contradictory Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parasite Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Failure-Intolerant